1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ear jack device used in an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an angle adjustable ear jack device capable of adjusting an angle of the ear jack.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In order to make a sound or transmit sound to a user through an external speaker such as an earphone or a headphone instead of a built-in speaker in an electronic device, the electronic device requires an ear jack. Generally, the ear jack is a device for connecting a plug of an external device (e.g., an earphone) to the electronic device.
The plug is generally a metal portion for transmitting and receiving a sound signal and/or an electric signal between the electronic device and the earphone. For example, when the earphone plug is inserted into the ear jack, by contacting with the metal portion within the ear jack, the earphone plug transfers an electric signal including a sound signal of the electronic device to an earphone or transfers a sound signal and an electric signal of the earphone through, for example a built-in microphone of the earphone to the electronic device.
The metal portion for transferring an electric signal can be built into an ear jack by an insert injection method. There are two conventional methods of mounting an ear jack having the metal portion in a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). One is to use a Surface-Mount Device (SMD) and the other is to use a separate component like a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are perspective views illustrating an ear jack mounted at one surface of a PCB by using the SMD according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, once the conventional ear jack 12 is mounted in the PCB 10, the conventional ear jack 12 cannot be moved in any direction because it is fixed to the PCB. Further, as shown in FIG. 1B, the angle of an earphone plug 20 cannot be adjusted to correspond to a design shape or the external appearance of the electronic device. For instance, when the electronic device is designed as having a rounded-shape surface 30, the earphone plug 20 is still horizontally inserted into the ear jack 12. Even though the earphone plug 20 is completely inserted into the ear jack 12, a portion of the earphone plug 22 remains exposed to the outside. Therefore, a user can misunderstand that the earphone plug 20 is not completely inserted into the ear jack 12 and thus the user may forcibly further push the earphone plug 20 into the ear jack 12. As a result of the forcible insertion, components can be damaged and malfunction may occur.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are perspective views illustrating an obliquely mounted ear jack having a separate FPCB 14 according to the related art.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate a state in which an insertion angle of the ear jack 12 is inclined to correspond to an external appearance or design (e.g., a rounded-shape surface design) of an electronic device as an alternative for addressing the problem described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. However, because the ear jack 12 should be connected to the PCB 10 using a separate component like the FPCB 14, this approach increases production costs and requires increased assembly time.
Therefore a need exists for an improved ear jack device capable of angle adjustment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.